


Repent

by echronus



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echronus/pseuds/echronus
Summary: Kirk為他的衝動犯險付出了慘烈代價。





	Repent

  


「你是否已知曉你所犯的錯誤？」

「我不該違反你的命令。」Kirk低下頭去。

「即使理論上人人平等，生命並無孰輕孰重之別。但你該明白，於公於私，你的性命皆比其他人來得重要，犧牲你自己去拯救他人是不可接受的行為。」

Kirk似乎還想反駁，但Spock的眼神令他明智地將話吞回肚子裡，他再次低下頭。「我明白。」

「根據先前你做出的承諾，你將因此行為而受到該有的懲處。」

「我知道。」

「很好，你可以開始了。」

跪在艦長椅前的Kirk先前一直低垂著頭，看似正在深深地反省，如今他終於再度抬頭看向Spock。瓦肯人神情嚴肅，只有大張著的雙腿預示著接下來將會發生的事。Kirk將自己嵌入瓦肯人的雙腿之間，他深吸了口氣，伸手拉開艦隊制服褲子的拉鍊。

將瓦肯人沉甸甸的性器捧在手心的感覺令他不自覺地顫慄，這還只是未充血狀態下，要是完全勃起後，只要瓦肯人稍不留情便能輕易地捅壞他。Kirk明白，這完全取決於他接下來的表現，要是他真心地懺悔，Spock或許會讓這過程不那麼難熬。

這都是他自找的，怪不得別人。只是當他以雙手圈住那驚人的外星陰莖時，還是不由得吞嚥了幾下。他張大口，湊近了那如雞蛋大小的龜頭，即使再努力也只能吞下約莫一半的長度。那渾圓飽滿的頭部頂著他喉頭，令Kirk有種快窒息的感覺。

Kirk艱難地上下移動著，由於口腔被撐得滿滿的，津液便無法控制地從嘴角流出，沿著瓦肯陰莖上蜿蜒的靜脈而下，沾濕了下頭蜷曲的毛髮。Kirk的舌尖隨著動作在冠狀溝間來回舔弄，他的努力漸見成效，口腔裡的性器越發堅硬，而他也更賣力地想以此取悅它的主人。

「夠了。」

低沉的嗓音在頭上響起，Kirk慢慢退開，他可不想在這種緊要關頭因為下巴脫臼去找Bones，光是想像那個畫面就令他感到一股惡寒。

「你是否不願進行下去？」

「不，當然不！我只是想到，呃……沒事。」現在提起別的男人的名字顯然十分不明智，幸好瓦肯人也沒打算追究下去。

Spock頷首，「那麼你可以繼續下去了。」

「好的。」Kirk想站起身，但因為久跪，使得他起身時一個踉蹌，手撐在艦長椅扶手上才穩住自己。見Spock不像以往會伸手扶他，Kirk不免感到一股委屈，想到這也算是懲罰的一部分，只好告誡自己別那麼多愁善感。

但想必他的表情還是多少洩露了他的心思。瓦肯人光以挑眉就能傳達心情，而Spock現在絕對沒因他剛才的失態而被逗樂。Kirk想著越快解決這個越好，他可一點都不樂在其中。

Kirk三兩下就脫去制服，連帶內衣褲都一併脫個精光。Spock的目光未曾從他身上移開過，但對自己未著寸縷的裸體，他卻依舊面無表情。這讓Kirk更感委屈，他生平第一次對接下來即將發生的性愛提不起一點興致。

Spock跨間雄起的巨物依舊直挺挺地立著，因他方才刻意塗滿的唾液和前液而閃耀著晶亮的光澤。Kirk又吞了幾口口水，神情像是要走上斷頭台的死刑犯般地決絕。他艱難地爬上了艦長椅，原本寬大的椅子一人坐綽綽有餘，但要容納他們兩個大男人可就十分勉強。而Kirk終於順利跨坐在其大腿上，Spock也只是冷眼旁觀著。

瓦肯人依舊衣著整齊，一副只要拉上褲鍊就能直接到將軍面前彙報的樣子，與全裸的人類形成十分強烈的對比。

Kirk想引發瓦肯人的反應，哪怕只是臉綠都好，而不是現在這樣一副冷冰冰，拒人於千里之外的模樣。他伸手朝Spock的耳朵伸去，卻在半途中被凌厲的視線而逼退，只好轉而將手搭在椅背上。

接著，他用一向無往不利的挺翹臀部在瓦肯人的大腿上來回扭動。當他的陰莖往前碰到Spock的時候，便故意多加磨蹭幾下。但也沒用，Spock依舊一副波瀾不驚的表情。

Kirk暗自嘆了口氣，這是他生平在性愛上遇到的最大挫折，竟然連前戲都不起作用。現在，缺少一方的投入，這連一場性愛都稱不上，頂多只能算是交媾行為。思即此，他原本就不太有興致的老二又更加委靡了些。

Kirk又嘆了口氣，早知道他就不該發下自己肯定遵守不了的誓言。但他的身體總是比腦袋還快一步，待他反應過來時，他已經衝上前將差點被砸到的紅衫推開，這一幕全被他身後的瓦肯人目擊，還是因為Spock將他護在懷裡往旁邊滾開他才能倖免遇難。

所以現在這 _一切_ 都是他活該。Kirk認命地跪起身，右手向後探去，握住瓦肯人渾身上下唯一有反應的那根老二，他蹲低了些，摸索著將瓦肯陰莖頂進他的穴口。

其實在來之前，為了讓這場懲罰不那麼痛苦，他偷偷替自己擴張過了。但可不能被Spock察覺，Kirk在慢慢往下坐的過程中，刻意扭曲表情，彰顯他正歷經的苦楚。但他也並非全然是裝的，由於沒能像以往一樣，用瓦肯人那能夠輕微鬆弛肌肉的前液來擴張，要吃下那根龐然大物十分的艱難。括約肌被撐開到極限，得不到一點快感，他現在的表情大概十分猙獰，但Spock仍然無動於衷。

好不容易坐到底，Kirk做了幾個深呼吸，努力放鬆他的內裡。他想舒緩緊繃的大腿肌群，但狹窄的椅子限制著他的動作。Spock會指定在這，肯定是連這一點都考慮到了，真是陰險。

Kirk仔細盯著Spock的臉，雖然臉上還是那副冷淡的樣子，但他的瞳孔放大，虹膜也從原本的琥珀色變成了濃縮咖啡的色澤。Kirk不免暗自竊喜，在瓦肯人無法理性控制的反射作用下還是能一窺他真正的反應。

像現在，在他刻意持續收縮腸肉情況下，他可以感覺到瓦肯人的性器正自動地分泌前液，這讓接下來的過程輕鬆多了。Kirk開始緩緩撐起身子再坐下，重複幾次後，潤滑開始發揮效用，讓動作順暢了許多，他便逐漸加快速度。

Spock可沒規定他不能出聲，於是Kirk毫不壓抑當前列腺被雙脊來回碾過所引發的呻吟，甚至更加大聲。

「喔～好棒，就是那兒⋯⋯唔嗯⋯⋯」

Spock緊閉雙眼，呼吸速率也變快了。 _果然他還是無法完全無動於衷的_ ，Kirk樂呵呵地想著，動作也更加賣力。

他換了個姿勢，雙手往後撐在Spock的膝蓋，以此為支點抬起身子，像是相反的伏立挺身。這令瓦肯陰莖以全新的角度頂入，強烈的快感使得Kirk感到雙腿發軟。他有些後悔平常不好好鍛鍊，用這個體位騎乘雖然很爽，但也十分耗費體力。手再也撐不住了之際，Kirk停了下來大口喘氣。

而Spock一點都沒有要射精的跡象，Kirk頭一次怨恨起了瓦肯人那懾人的持久力。他瞥了眼依舊緊閉雙眼的Spock，悄悄改變姿勢。Kirk上身緩緩前傾，靠上瓦肯人偉岸的胸膛，他並沒有被推開，這是個好現象， _也許_ Spock氣已經消了點。

Kirk將雙手搭上Spock的肩膀，停留了會，確認Spock沒打算將他擋開，便得寸進尺地環抱住瓦肯人的脖頸。他感覺到Spock有一瞬的僵硬，不敢輕舉妄動，然而Spock並無任何動作，Kirk安下心來，又繼續在瓦肯人的肉棒上操起自己。

由於他把大部分的重心都倚在Spock身上，現在他動起來比之前輕鬆得多。Kirk上下擺動著臀部，雖然抽插的幅度變小，但也更快。而且這個角度使Spock的老二每一次都會頂到前列腺，所產生的刺激比堪堪擦過還強烈了幾十倍。

Kirk操得自己已經無法說出完整的字句，只能發出一連串語焉不詳的悶哼呻吟，間雜著Spock的名字。

_可惡，還不射。_

夾緊屁股、發出最淫蕩的呻吟，或是整個人貼上去扭動，不管是哪種都不起作用，Kirk屁股裡滾燙如烙鐵的兇器不射就是不射。

 _只剩下最後一個方法了，_ Kirk想道， _高潮所引起的腸道痙攣肯定能絞得使瓦肯人繳械。_ 他就快到了，只要再一點刺激就——

瓦肯人搶先一步攫住了Kirk欲自慰的手。「不准碰。」這場性愛開始這麼久後，Spock第一次開口，嗓音比平時更加低沈沙啞，帶著隱隱的威脅。

Kirk噘起嘴。「為什麼？」

「『沒有回饋』，這是你同意的條件。」

「但是條件也說『我得取悅你』，這是我最後能想到的方式了！」

「還有其他方式。」

Kirk疑惑地抬頭，「什麼——」話還沒說完就被Spock突如其來的動作打斷。

Spock一把握住Kirk的屁股就站了起來，惹得他忍不住尖叫。「天吶，Spock！你大可先通知一下的。」但瓦肯人充耳不聞，就著相連的姿勢把哇哇大叫的人類放在了艦長椅上。

 _Spock終於要操他了_ ，Kirk露出期待的神情。但接下來Spock並沒有像他所預想的那樣律動起來，瓦肯人只是瞇眼瞅著Kirk了會便從他體內退出，他正想表達他的疑惑，Spock就抬起他的雙腿，分別掛在兩側的扶手上。

 _哈，原來只是要調整姿勢。_ Kirk配合地放軟了腰身，雙腿大張令他的小穴暴露在空氣中一覽無遺。經過方才那一番操弄，穴口無法合攏，微微一張一闔地像是亟欲想再度被填滿。

瓦肯人扶著柱身，當碩大的頭部一碰到Kirk的穴口便被迫不及待地給吮住，而Spock就這麼毫無停頓地直接一衝到底，撞出Kirk又一聲拔高的尖叫。

他想取笑瓦肯人的急切，但以為這場懲罰已經變成不過又只是一場日常的性愛的Kirk隨後發現自己錯得離譜。

Spock不若平常溫柔體貼地操幹，每一下撞擊皆既猛烈而粗魯。他甚至將Kirk上身下壓，把高掛兩側扶手的大腿推得更開，人類整個幾乎被折成了對半。

這個姿勢沒給Kirk帶來半點愉悅，而他的大腿肌肉經過這麼長時間的過度使用也令他痛苦不堪，更別說Spock那些毫不留情的抽插。Kirk不知道Spock也有如此冷酷無情的一面，應該說瓦肯人不會在伴侶面前顯露這樣的面目，畢竟平常他的艦員們都喜歡繪聲繪影地描述狂怒的Spock追捕Khan的畫面。

但是好痛。褪去了甜蜜的愉悅快感，這就只是純然的折磨，Kirk從沒想過性愛也能成為某種酷刑。「停下，Spock，你弄痛我了。」

但Spock充耳不聞，動作也未曾改變。瓦肯人像是早已計算好如何給他施加痛苦，現在只是按照既定的規劃施行。Kirk雙手抵著瓦肯人的胸膛，但對方紋絲不動。他透過鏈結呼喚著似乎失去理智的瓦肯人，卻發現鏈結被單方面阻斷了。

「Spock，你聽得到我嗎？」Kirk雙手覆上Spock的臉頰，發現一向溫涼的瓦肯人現在摸起來甚至有些燙手。「Spock？」

Spock狂亂地睜開眼。平常帶給Kirk溫暖和歸屬感的那雙眼，如今看上去像是吸走所有光線的黑洞般暗沉。他抓住Kirk的雙手抵在了椅背上，低咆道：「你不被允許離開我！」

「噓……Spock，冷靜下來，我不會離開你，永遠不會。」Kirk露出安撫的笑容，但似乎不起作用。他的內裡又痠又脹，要不是他被Khan的血液強化過，嬌弱的腸壁肯定早被操得鮮血淋漓。

「但今天我又差一點失去你，就差那麼一點！」

Spock低頭啃咬人類的嘴唇，Kirk終於迎來今晚的第一個吻，但Spock不是想吻他，似乎只是想咬破他的嘴唇嚐嚐他的血。他突然想通了一切——為什麼Spock選擇了這樣的方式作為懲罰。

在差點失去鏈結伴侶後，Spock想用上一切手段好證明他還真切地活著；Spock狂暴地佔有他，像是這樣就能把他揉入自己體內；Spock吸吮他的血液，藉此感受他鮮活的生命力。

Kirk眼角含著的淚水滾落，並非是疼痛引出的生理性淚水。而Spock明白了，鬆開了對他的禁錮。他伸手懷抱住了瓦肯人，將對方往下拉，Kirk湊在Spock耳邊低喃：「我在這裡，T'hy'la。」

幾乎肉眼可見地，一瞬間，Spock的怒氣全都從他身上流洩掉。而下身的動作也放緩，慢慢地再抽插了幾下，撞進Kirk體內最深處後攀至巔峰。同時Spock也放下了屏障，瓦肯人身心的高潮快感就這麼一股腦全湧進了人類腦中。

 _他好像又尖叫出聲了？_ Kirk無法確定。從剛才感到被欺負的委屈轉瞬被濃烈的情感所淹沒，如此急劇的轉變令人類的大腦有些過載，意識幾乎被抽離。這和以往體驗到的雙重高潮又不相同，但差在哪Kirk又說不出個所以然，只覺整個人暈陶陶地，五感皆離他而去。

不知過了多久，意識和感官逐漸回籠後，Kirk開始覺得不太對勁，有種無法言狀的違和感。Spock埋在他的頸窩一動也不動，但鏈結另一端十分平靜，違和感似乎是來自他自身。Kirk用Spock教他的方法，意識逡巡著身體各部位，終於讓他發現了問題的癥結。

他剛才根本沒有射精！

Kirk現在可以感覺到，他就在數分鐘前還硬著的老二，現在正軟趴趴地垂著。他的大腦達到高潮，但身體沒有。這在他體內產生了嚴重的認知衝突，當他意識到這點後，痛苦變得更加明顯。

「喔，Spock，你對我做了什麼？」Kirk可以感覺到Spock貼在他皮膚上的雙唇勾起微笑，他推開壓在身上的瓦肯人，瞪著對方閃爍著狡詐光芒的眼。

「這是懲罰。」

「噢，天啊，你就這麼弄痿我？！」Kirk急切地捧起他精神不振的小兄弟，試著擼動了幾把，但委靡依舊。雖然他有想過要玩高潮控制，但可不是這樣子的！他驚叫起來：「天啊，要是我以後都硬不起來了怎麼辦！」

Spock一副被逗樂了的樣子。「不會的，Jim。」

「但我現在就是硬不起來了啊！」Kirk搥打瓦肯人的胸膛，「你為什麼要這樣對我，我道歉行了吧？天啊，我又不是故意的，在我大腦能反應過來前，我身體就先一步動作了！況且你不就在我後面嗎，我放心地把背後交給你，就是知道無論什麼時候你都一定救我遠離任何危險。」

「看來你沒真正地反省。」

「喔不不不，我這次真的知道錯了，剛只是在解釋當下那瞬間我的心理活動罷了。我往後不會憑仗著你會保護我就冒生命危險行事，真的，我發誓。」

「很好。」

「那……你可以解決這個了吧？」Kirk有些尷尬地指著下體。

「你想如何解決？」

「要不我們回房再來一次？但要溫柔點的，像平常那樣的。」

Spock歪頭看了對他自己還維持著那十分淫蕩的姿勢而毫無自覺的人類一會後，他點點頭。「這是可以接受的。」

「那好。」Kirk終於放下心來。他正想起身，就被瓦肯人壓回椅子裡。

Spock彎下腰，將他的伴侶從艦長椅中抱了起來——以新娘抱的方式。

Kirk連忙圈住Spock的脖子穩住自己，而他沒想到的是，Spock竟然直接就這樣邁步出去。「天吶，Spock，放我下來，我還裸著呢！」

Spock沒理會他的抗議，出了艦橋往他們的艙室方向走去。「企業號修整期間，所有艦員都身處在下面的太空站裡。」

「我知道，但萬一突然有人回艦呢？！」

「若是如此，我會接到通知。」

 _我就不信剛剛那樣，你會注意到什麼鬼通知！_ Kirk心裡腹誹著。他還來不及說些什麼，就感覺到屁股裡的精液正因Spock的動作開始往外流，嚇得他連忙夾緊屁股，他可不想他倆的體液滴在他心愛的銀女士那光潔的地板上。

而他現在才意識到他們剛剛可是在 _艦長椅上_ 做了那檔事， _他的_ 艦長椅上！完了，往後的每一天，當他坐在他的椅子上時都會不免回想起今天。Kirk痛苦地捂臉想道。

 

***  


「雖然我也很愛平常那種溫柔繾綣或是熱情如火的性愛——別誤會，我不是在抱怨——但剛剛你冰冷無情操我的時候格外帶感你知道嗎！也許之後可以多玩幾次，但要去掉你一點都沒投入的前半段。那太折磨人了，我從來沒感到那麼委屈過。你到底是怎麼做到的？」

瓦肯人瞪著終於得到他期盼的高潮後意外健談的人類，理應是一場懲罰卻被他扭轉成只是另類情趣的性愛。Spock有些懊悔與Kirk做了這個協議，他怎會預料到這竟然會意外開發出自家戀人的被虐屬性？

「我接受過kolinahr訓練。」

「啊，是了。我聽大使提過那個，就是去除情感對吧？你竟然做過那個，那大概你最後也像大使一樣放棄了是吧？否則你也不會在這裡了。你——」

Spock打斷了仍在嘰嘰喳喳講個沒完的Kirk，「Jim，睡覺。」

「你說過Pon Farr時會失去理智，所以你會像那樣狠狠操我囉？哇喔，我已經迫不及待了，你說還有多久才會到⋯⋯」

Spock忍下翻白眼的衝動，他很認真地想過要直接掐暈Kirk，最後還是選擇了較溫和的方式——透過融合直接讓人類進入睡眠狀態。

「晚安，Ashayam。」

  
  


-Fin-

 

**Author's Note:**

> 迷你番外：
> 
> 隔天一早，Spock前去艦橋取回昨晚Kirk隨意丟在地上的制服。雖然艦橋仍舊空無一人，但瓦肯人下意識四處多張望了會才離開。
> 
> 隨後，剛剛全程屏氣的Chekov從角落衝出。天吶，好好的他幹嘛想起東西落在了艦橋而跑回來拿？！幸好沒被Spock發現。而且⋯⋯他不敢再想下去了。
> 
> Chekov紅著臉落荒而逃。而且在接下來的好一段時間裡，他都不好意思直視艦長和指揮官。


End file.
